


With Puppy

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, traditional drawing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a vet. Arthur rushes in to his clinic on Christmas Eve. His puppy Gwenny has eaten a bauble... The rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Christmas Eve Emergency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857229) by [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld). 



> For bunnysworld, because she cheered me up with puppy fic.

                                                

 


	2. Canus Interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwenny wants to go out, but her masters are otherwise engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunny, for you :)

              

 

 


	3. It's chili in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwenny has problems with her tummy and her farts have smelled something awful, which Arthur decides to take advantage of in disguising the fact that he farted. Merlin, however, is not easily deceived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Bunnysworld, I am trying to keep up with your awesome here. I haven't drawn in a while, so trying to get back to it...aaaaah..ggh

                                    

 


	4. Just because I am a vet doesn't mean...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur take Gwennie to the park.

                                                            

 


	5. Merlin checks up on little Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin visits the farm to check up on Merlin the bull. Gwen tags along, of course. She loves her Merlins.

                                     

 


	6. An Ad for a Veterinary Clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya and Percy had an idea - they commissioned a local artist to draw a poster to advertise Merlin's veterinary clinic. Arthur is appalled. He thinks it advertises his boyfriend more than it does the clinic. And the posters are plastered all over town. He bets every woman and gay man has pet issues all of a sudden.

              

 


	7. Can't Save Them All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's work is sometimes very hard. Especially when he is called to assist in the passing of an animal. He uses his magic to ease their journey. But it drains him emotionally.

                             

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colin Morgan on set with horses is an inspiration. He seems so relaxed when he communicates with them. Like he belongs. Well, he is a wonder of nature, isn't he? *happy sigh*


	8. It's Me or the Mullet, Merlin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is busy with work, with wedding planning and has no time to think about mundane things as hair-cuts. Arthur doesn't wanna marry a hippie, though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Colin's hair in the new Humans pic inspired me and Bunnysworld totally agreed with me. So hair we are!

 

 

 

 

 

Arthur has nightmares...

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Groupie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur misses Merlin. Merlin is always at work. Emrys Veterinary Clinic is hogging his future husband, and Arthur doesn't like it. He starts taking selfies and sending them to Merlin at work, but Merlin doesn't seem moved by his sexy shots. So, he takes out the big guns and starts taking groupies instead. Surely Merlin can't resist his whole family! Surely!

                          

                          

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist's notes: OMG, I get such Bradley feelz from drawing Arthur. *miss him*
> 
> *BAWLS*
> 
> Someone hug me...


	10. A Bit of Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwenny sleeps.

                                  

 


	11. The Once and Future Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur surfs on the internet, when he is taking a break from writing, and stumbles upon something he just HAS to have. Merlin comes home and finds Arthur enjoying his new purchase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunny sent me a pic of this castle for cats, and I just had to make it into this one. I just HAD to.

                             

 


End file.
